Mixed Feelings
by illyria16
Summary: Chase and Cameron struggle to keep a platonic relationship post Hunting.
1. Another Blow

**Well, this is my first attempt at a House fic...ehh. Let me know what you guys think...**

"Come on Chase, don't turn into a good guy on me"

She pressed him against the wall, her kisses slow and soft. Her hands dropping from his face to his chest ripping off his shirt. Chase knew it was a bad idea, as they tumbled onto the bed.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Well maybe that's what you would like,"_ Cameron spat.

Cameron's insults kept coming and were hitting Chase harder and harder each time. It had been over a year since that night and Cameron's cruel attacks kept coming. Chase had not regretted the night for the first few weeks. After he had implied to her that the sex was good, she had a small smirk on her face. At the time, Chase was giddy, he thought maybe some sparks had flown that night. He had felt them that night, and after their small talk, he thought she had too. He was wrong.

When he she first started, he knew she was cute. But, her personality was not attractive. Her constant need to please everyone around her made him sick, especially her obsession with House. Chase still didn't understand that. But, the more they worked together, the more his attraction towards her grew. She had changed. Possibly due to House's rejection, but she had changed somehow.

Chase gave Cameron an annoyed look and walked out of the room. Why was she doing this? His optimism about a relationship was shattered months ago, but she still continued to rub it in his face. "Chase!"

He turned to find Cameron jogging after him, "Sorry I didn't mean to be harsh," she apologized.

"Hmm…oh, yeah…no big deal," Chase muttered beginning to walk away.

Cameron grabbed his arm and stopped him, "It's just House. He's getting on my nerves, you know?"

"Right," He replied.

Of course, it was always about House. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even though he's a jerk to everyone all the time. Chase got angry as he remembered when House punched him.

Somehow, Cameron could sense Chase's anger, "Chase, really I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Is that your excuse? House?! Well was it House that pissed you off all the other times?" Chase spat, "Or is it your defense mechanism to keep people who ca..."

"Wha.." Cameron began.

"Look, whatever forget it. Just…" Chase shook his head, angry with himself for blowing up like that. He looked up at Cameron, who was speechless standing there with her 'sympathetic, I'm about to cry look'. He didn't feel like becoming her next charity case. So he turned around and walked away. Cameron didn't follow him this time.

**Post another chapter?? The next one would be from Cameron's point of view...**


	2. Sex changes everything

**I will most likely add to this...**

Cameron wasn't angry, not at all. She knew she had been a real bitch to him ever since that night. But she was embarrassed about it for one thing, doing drugs was something she was completely against. It was the first she had ever taken and the feeling it gave her was so intoxicating it was overwhelming. But, the aftermath of it was not so great.

She hadn't planned on seducing him when she had called him. But when she opened her door and saw him standing there, the meth took over she couldn't help herself. It had been so long since she had slept with someone, she needed him. She had gone on dates sure. But she was never one to jump into bed on the first date.

It was always awkward, she didn't know what to say to him or even how to act around him. The only thing that ever came to mind was something mean, then she would spit ti out and feel horrible afterwards. He didn't make things better either, he never said anything to her, not anything not job related or House related. She knew he wanted to have sex again, he was a guy after all. After their small talk, she got the hint pretty clear that he would gladly like. But, she didn't want just meaningless sex she wanted a relationship, but definitely not with Chase. He was cute, sure, but he was a self centered jerk who had screwed half the nurses in the hospital. And she was not goin to jump on board the Chase express. But, she already had, hadn't she?

"Sex changes everything, I guess" She muttered under her breath. She sighed checking her watch, it was 5 o'clock her shift was over, thank god. She collected her belongings and headed to her car.

As she apporached her car, she spotted Chase, who had luckily parked next to her. She slowed her pace, praying he didnt't see her. But he did. he glanced up at her not knowing what to expect.

Cameron tried to ease the tension, "Your shift's over too?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Look Cameron, I um.."

"It's ok," She cut in, "You don't owe me anything. I deserved it."

"I am sorry though, not just about that." He continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked, dreading where the conversation was leading.

"About...having sex with you," He finally spat out," I shouldn't have taken of advantage of the situation, you were high. And obviously not in the best shape for decision making."

"You didn't though," Cameron shook her head, " I mean, I think I did most of the advantage taking that night."

Chase smiled and blushed, scratching his head, "Wow this is awkward."

Cameron smiled. It was completely awkward, but she was glad they had finally adressed the situation. "I just want things to go back to normal between us."

"Me too," Chase agreed, "I know we've never really gotten along to well anyways, but I'd like to still be friends, if you think it's possible that is."

_"Friends,"_ Cameron thought. She definitely didn't have too many of those. She had always gotten along with Foreman, before he bacame a jerk and stole her article as he proceeded to tell her that they wern't friends.

Could she be friends with Chase though? He was completely self-centered, and a jerk to fat people, which was annoying. But, he was the only one who tried to comfort her when she had her HIV scare. And even after thay had slept together, he was a complete gentleman about it. Maybe Chase was a good guy?

"It think it's possible"

Review now!


	3. An unexpected suprise

**Another chapter! yayzor**

It had been about a month since the night in the parking garage and things between Cameron and Chase hadn't exactly gotten any better. Chase had asked her if she wanted to go out and get drinks on a few different occasions and Cameron had declined every time. He didn't understand her; she obviously didn't want to be friends. The rude comments from her had stopped, and she had been a lot nicer with her behavior around him, but other than that, they never spoke, unless it was about House, or work...and it was usually only about House.

Chase had caught that hug she gave him before his trial. He pitied her for it. She was practically throwing herself at him, and for what? Only to be rejected from him again. When would she learn, House didn't care about her. He didn't care about anyone, not even his best 'friend', if you could even call Wilson that. Cameron was obviously blind when it came to relationships.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was so grateful when things with her and Chase had gotten back to normal. They had finally begun acting normal towards one another, and now they could actually talk, unlike before. Still, in the back of her mind, Chase was distant. He looked…well, almost unhappy, all the time. He was probably still dealing with his father's death.

Cameron nodded in thought, "Yes, that was it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, Foreman and herself were all situated in the conference room while House, was nowhere to be found. Cameron was finishing her discharge papers, Chase was intent on completeing his millionth crossword and Foreman read the paper.

Suddenly, Cuddy burst into the room, "Where is he?!" The ducklings all exchanged perplexed glances.

"Of course he isn't here," Cuddy roled her eyes finishing her question,"That's fine though, it just means he gets to make up clinic hours for the rest of the night."

"What did he do this time?" Chase asked.

"Insult and humiliate a paitent. You know the usual," She sighed.

"So no new case then?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, and since it's been a slow week you guys can take off. You've all worked into overtime anyways,"Cuddy finished.

The ducklings now all exchanged plesant glances. "You're serious?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll just make House do all your work," Cuddy laughed leaving the room.

"I can't believe this," Chase said grabbing his things.

"I know," Foreman agreed,"Hey, you guys want to grab a drink somewhere?"

Chase shrugged,"Sure, I'm in."

"You coming Cameron?" Foreman asked her.

"Umm, I don't know," She debated.

"Oh come on, when's the last time you had any fun?" Foreman joked.

Cameron blushed, remembering the night with Chase. Which was probably the last time she had enjoyed anything.

"Sure, I could use a break I guess," She agreed. Maybe she would have some fun, she knew she could use a break, she had been working her ass off in the clinic all week.

"Great, I'll meet you guys there then," Cameron smiled.

**Oooh! What could happen??? Review please!!!**


	4. Out for drinks

Cameron arrived to the bar last. As she reluctantly walked in, she received many ogles from a few of the scum balls at the bar. She sighed, ignoring them, regretting she ever agreed to come. Searching the crowd, she spotted Foreman and Chase at a small table opposite the bar. She began to head their way, when she heard, "Hey baby, why don't you take a seat next to me up here" Embarassed, Cameron rolled her eyes as she approached her two hysterical co-workers.

"So whose bright idea was it to come here again?" Cameron glared at them. Foreman had a huge grin on his face while Chase laughed hysterically.

"You've been here like what, ten minutes and you're already drunk?" She asked Chase.

"Oh relax Cameron, have a drink and chill out," Chase said taking a gulp of his beer.

"No thanks, I am planning on driving home tonight," Cameron said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, don't let those assholes over there ruin your night. Besides, Chase and I will pay for all your drinks," Foreman offered.

"We will?" Chase asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Do you want her acting like this the whole night?" Foreman said pointing at Cameron.

"Actually, you're right," Chase agreed noticing Cameron's glare. He turned to Cameron, "So how many shots do you want?"

The last thing Cameron wanted was to get completely wasted, but on the other hand, she hadn't gone out in a long time and since they were being so generous she decided to take advantage of their offer.

"No shots. But a bottle of wine would be nice." Cameron giggled.

Chase groaned, "Nice job Foreman."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on...

"So, what do you think of Cuddy and House?" Foreman asked, "Any relationship there?"

"No," Cameron confirmed.

"Most definitely," Chase laughed, "Those two…are madly…wanting each other."

"And you are madly intoxicated," Cameron laughed.

"Oh I am not. Trust me, I can hold my liquor. That is what us Australians are known for," Chase corrected, "Cameron hand me that last glass of wine."

"I think you've had enough," Foreman said grabbing the glass out of his hand.  
"Oh fine, be like that," Chase sighed grabbing his keys, "I'm off then."

"No you're not," Cameron said snatching his keys from him, "I'm taking you home."

"Cameron, come on...don't turn into a good girl on me,"  
Chase spat.

Cameron glared at him, "You know what, I think he's right. He'll be fine driving himself home"

Foreman rolled his eyes, "Cameron, just take him home. Ok?"

"Wait, why do I have to take him? You take him"

"I have somewhere to be"

"Yeah right, nice try. You're taking him"

"I am going to my girlfriends, she's been expecting me," Foreman said.

Cameron sighed turning to Chase," Let's go"

Sorry for the late update...my internet's been screwey :( REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
